


Sappy as Hell

by queen_scribbles



Series: Straight Up Truth [16]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Old Republic - The Nathema Conspiracy, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_scribbles/pseuds/queen_scribbles
Summary: Even questionable skillsets can be turned to beneficial ends. Like some much needed alone time with your Idiot Spy Boyfriend





	Sappy as Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Started as a minific prompt over on tumblr; “Things you said under the stars and in the grass” Turned out not so mini, and the title is also a warning; this is sappy as hell. I have no excuse beyond it’s my birthday(or was) and I’ll write what I want to xD

“Are you planning to tell me why we’re here?” Theron asked as he and Jaaide disembarked the transport shuttle.

“Officially, we’re the Alliance’s goodwill contribution to security for the upcoming unity summit,” she said breezily, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. “We have to make sure they know we still value them as allies, after all.”

He snorted and settled one arm loosely around her shoulders. “And unofficially?”

Jaaide stopped fighting the mischievous smile. “Unofficially, I thought you and I deserved some time for just the two of us, away from Odessen entirely, and Alderaan has such lovely views.” She slid one arm around his waist as they walked toward the Organa palace. “I may have told Lana we’ll be here a week despite the summit only lasting two days.”

Theron chuckled and pretended he didn’t notice the disapproving looks being aimed at his hair and their attire in general. “You really are sappy as hell sometimes. Also, devious.”

“The latter was my job for several years,” she teased, tilting her head back to look up at him. “Old habits may die hard, but I can at least turn them to a more constructive purpose.”

“I approve of that purpose being you steal me away for time alone,” he said, grinning.

“We do have a job to complete first,” she reminded him. “And between me being former Imperial and them being kept in the dark regarding what their ambassador called the ‘Zildrog stunt’ when last we talked, the Organas are... somewhat wary regarding their value to the Alliance.”

“So we need to behave ourselves, in other words,” Theron said, knowing _wary_ was the polite word for it. He tried to keep the faint squirm of guilt out of his voice, but from the way Jaaide’s arm tightened around his waist he didn’t do a very good job. Or she just knew him too well.

However, she didn’t follow that up, just sent him another mischievous look as she slipped her hand under his jacket.  “Well, not _perfectly_ ,” she said innocently, fingers brushing that sensitive spot just below his ribs. “But we do need to make a good impression.”

“Is that why we’re dressed like common mercs rather than Alliance leadership?” he asked dryly.

“We have time to change,” Jaaide retorted. “Our initial meeting isn’t until tomorrow. This is more comfortable for traveling.”

“And blending in doesn’t hurt,” Theron deadpanned. He knew how a spy’s brain worked.

“Not one little bit,” she agreed, tugging him to a stop outside the flow of foot traffic. “And Theron? With how steeped in politics this planet is, they’re well aware you don’t tell even your allies everything. It’s been months since your time with the Order. Them still acting hurt is a manipulation tactic, one they’ll likely try a lot with us actually present.  Don’t let them get to you.”

“Noted,” he sighed, running a hand self-consciously over his hair. _In that case, maybe I should’ve let it grow back out..._.Figured she’d know exactly how much those comments might get under his skin. “Can’t wait til that part’s behind us and we can just relax.”

“Oh, me either,” Jaaide laughed. “That will be much more fun. But business first.”

“Oh, fine,” Theron groaned with (only slightly)exaggerated dismay. “If I have to...”

-o-

It wasn’t as bad as he was expecting, though a couple moments came close. One of the Organas glanced pointedly at Theron several times while talking about trusted allies, and a Panteer delegate made a couple snide comments about Jaaide’s background. He shrugged off the former(even if it stung he had it coming) but nearly punched the party responsible for the latter. Otherwise it went as smoothly as an Alderaan-wide attempt at unity could.

And it wasn’t a _total_ waste of time; they found a really good spot while doing their security sweeps. Halfway up a mountain and secluded by boulders twice Theron’s height, the small clearing was almost impossible to find, let alone access. You had to approach from just the right angle to even see the entrance. Despite the surrounding rocks, it had an unobscured view of the sky.

The sky that was currently a deep purple-orange medley as it headed toward sunset. Theron spared it an admiring glance as he and Jaaide got settled on the grass and leaned back against one of the boulders. “As a final comment on work before we forget about it and relax, that went a lot better than I was expecting.”

“To be honest, I was thinking the same,” Jaaide said, scooting closer. “They’ve all been fighting so long, I was expecting more in the way of assassination attempts and bomb threats. Aside from Ulgo’s rather blatant snub, that _was_ better than I expected things to go.”

“Snub? They were there.”

She half-smiled. “You don’t send someone that low-ranked to something this important unless you’re trying to send a message.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” Theron laughed. _You’re always gonna know politics better than I do._ He linked his fingers between hers as their hands rested in his lap. “Y’know, weren’t we trying _not_ to talk about work?”

“Yes,” Jaaide chuckled. “We’re just... very bad at truly relaxing, apparently.”

“No time like the present to work on that.” He tucked his free hand behind his head for support. “‘Specially since this is probably the closest we’ll get to a vacation for a very long time.”

“I prefer to remain optimistic about our odds,” she countered, leaning her head against his shoulder. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy the time we have right now, as well.”

“Smart woman,” he said glibly. “Knew there was a reason I loved you. Aside from being gorgeous and kind and basically the best person I know.”

Jaaide actually giggled as she craned her neck to kiss his cheek. “Funny, I love you for a very similar set of reasons.”

That’s a relief.” He kissed the top of her head and gestured toward the darkening sky with their joined hands. “Hey, there’s the first star. You wanna wish for something?”

She hummed happily. “Like what? I already have everything I need.”

Theron chuckled. _Sappy little minx_. “Awfully cheesy for the Alliance Commander,” he teased.

“You’re just miffed I said it first,” Jaaide said with a smug grin that made her entirely too adorable. In his _completely unbiased_ opinion.

He couldn’t really argue with her claim, either. “Guilty. I don’t think wishing on a star’s going to give me any better than what I already have.” He rubbed his thumb over the heel of her hand. “So let’s just enjoy them for the view, since any wish-granting powers are wasted on us.”

“An excellent plan,” Jaaide concurred, and they both lapsed into silence, enjoying each other’s company along with the magnificent view. It only got better the longer they sat there, and only partially due to the ever-increasing number of stars visible.

As the night settled in, it brought a slight chill with it; a chill that meant it didn’t take long for Jaaide to move from her spot next to him into his lap, tugging his arms around her for added warmth. Theron wasn’t complaining. He even bit back the temptation to tease about the vaunted Alliance Commander being chilly. He liked it when they sat like this, her snuggled close with her back to his chest. He liked it a _lot_.

Despite his own insistence they leave work behind, Theron couldn’t help running over the past couple days in his mind. Sure the summit had gone off relatively without a hitch, and that was a relief. But he’d watched Jaaide deal with so much grief, so many thinly veiled barbs, largely about the Zildrog fiasco and the perceived lack of trust she’d warned they would feign. Again and again he’d watched her gracefully dodge and deftly turn a sharp comment from Alderaanian nobility. It was a microcosm of the fallout she faced Alliance-wide, and watching her handle it so well was nothing short of incredible.

 _She_ was incredible. For all the lightness they gave the subject, Theron knew exactly how lucky he was to have her. He’d done a damn sloppy job of showing how well he knew it, and any attempts to apologize for _that_ and its fallout were met by assurances she really didn’t mind, it was worth it to have him back, this wasn’t hard to do for the man she loved. He never really had a reply for that; even months later it still blew him away. Every time he thought about it, it made him love her _more_.

Jaaide shifted slightly, and Theron instinctively loosened his grasp under she’d settled in a more comfortable position. It hit him as he slid his arms close around her again: he was happy. Right now, specifically, yes, but also with Jaaide in general. He was just as happy sitting here as he would be backing her in a firefight or planning out the Alliance’s future. Exciting or quiet, he was happy so long as he could do it with her.

He never dreamed he’d find someone like that, let alone that they’d love him back. That he’d found it in a former Imperial was enough to make him smirk. That she still loved him--enough to defend him, even--after everything was a kriffing miracle. (That he’d risked losing her in the first place was among the crazier things he’d done in his life.) And he’d absolutely meant it when he promised to spend the rest of his life showing her how much he loved her.

Maybe it was the beautiful night and spectacular view. Maybe it was the sappy as hell introspection. Or maybe it was just the little contented sound Jaaide gave as she tucked her head under his chin, her fingers lazily rubbing his arm, that was the final nudge.

Whatever it was, it was enough to make Theron break the comfortable silence.  “Jaaide?”

“Hmm?”

Maybe he should’ve wished on that star. “Marry me?”

Her fingers stilled in their path along his arm and her breath caught sharply.  “What?”

Sithspit, it was still too soon. He had gotten caught up in the damn romanticism of the moment and been impulsive(again), while she clearly wasn’t to that point yet after the Zildrog mess. “Kriff, I shouldn’t have asked. We need more time and I’m rushing things, and _hell._..” His muttered self-reprimand trailed off as he realized Jaaide’s shoulders were shaking.

She was laughing. Not exactly the reaction you wanted to a marriage proposal. But then she twisted partway around in his lap and he could see the glee in her eyes even with the low light as she pressed the heel of one hand over her mouth and shook her head.. “No, Theron, it’s... quite the opposite. I was beginning to think you were going to remain in self-imposed purgatory so long, _I_ would have to ask _you_.”

“Oh.” Well, that was a relief. “Now I feel like an idiot for not asking sooner.” He brushed her bangs out of her face as the breeze picked up. “But I didn’t wanna rush things, and I figured you and the Alliance would need time to adjust and recover and you know I’m no good at this-”

“Theron,” Jaaide interrupted with a bemused smile. “You’re better than you think you are. But don’t you want an answer?”

“Oh, right.” It would be nice to have one of those for sure. “Will you? Marry me, I mean. Please?”

Her smile turned to a full-on grin. “Yes.” She finished twisting around and kissed him (soundly) as she cupped his jaw with both hands. “Absolutely” --another kiss--”and _emphatically_ ” --a _longer_ kiss-- “ ** _YES._** ”

Theron exhaled in a rush of breathlessly giddy relief, leaning into the next kiss with a smile as his fingers carded into her hair. Thank the kriffing stars. His other arm settled around her waist to hold her close as they broke for air. “Guess this means I’m your idiot spy fiancé now, huh?”

Jaaide giggled and rested her forehead against his. “That would require you being an idiot,” she murmured, fingers tracing softly up past his implants. “And I don’t think you are.”

“Smart enough to hold on to you, at least,” he joked, trying(and probably failing) to hide his racing heart.  “But it doesn’t take a genius to figure that one out.”

“Flatterer,” Jaaide muttered, but he was pretty sure she was blushing when she tipped her chin to steal another kiss. “But don’t sell yourself short, love. I would have to be rather foolish myself to not hold onto you. And I won’t have _anyone_ disparaging my fiancé,”

The mischievous note in her voice--and the sheer delight behind _fiancé_ \--made Theron grin like the idiot he was still fairly certain he was. “Whatever you say, Commander.”

Jaaide ran her fingers feather-light along the lines cut in his hair. “I say I love you very much, Theron Shan.”

For once in his life, Theron squashed the impulse to be glib. “And I love _you_ very much, Jaaide Arien.”

She kissed him again, both of them smiling into it, before snuggling back into her previous position as they fell into contented silence to marvel at the stars overhead. More had sparked into view while they were distracted, diamond-clear against the deep purple black sky, but he still would only rank it the _second_ most incredible thing in the galaxy.

 _That’s sappy as hell, Shan,_ a voice in his head chuckled.

 _Doesn’t make it any less true_ , Theron shooed it away and kissed Jaaide’s temple as he settled in for however long they’d be here.

For her, he had all the time in the galaxy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oooh, I’ve been wanting to write that for a while, so I appreciated being given an excuse. xD Also, there’s a whole meta I’ll probably never write about how much it means to Jaaide whenever Theron calls her gorgeous(or something adjacent) bc between tipping toward ‘cute’ more than anything and then adding in the scars, she doesn’t get compliments like that a lot.
> 
> Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be in the corner, dying of cute. ;P


End file.
